El Cucuy
|season = 3 |number = 5 |epnumber = 49 |prodcode = 305 |image = 305-El Cucuy attack.gif |airdate = November 29, 2013 |viewers = 5.73 millionFriday Final Ratings: No Adjustment for 'Nikita', 'Grimm' or 'Dracula' |writer = Michael Golamco |director = John Behring |objects = Grimm Diaries |co-stars = Damien Puckler as Meisner Jon Bebe as Officer Mays Brenda Braxton as Brenda Braxton Other Co-stars |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2013 = X }} "' is the fifth}} episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the forty-ninth episode overall. It first aired on November 29, 2013 on NBC. Press Release A VIGILANTE TAKES NEW SHAPE TO CLEAN UP THE NEIGHBORHOOD – MANNY MONTANA GUEST STARS -- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are on the case as repeat instances of apparent vigilantism have whispers of an old Spanish legend making their way through a working-class Portland neighborhood. Elsewhere, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) learns the truth about Nick's mother. Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) has a brief scare during her ultrasound. Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Two weeks ago at a gas station mini store, a gas station attendant, Andres Venegas, goes to pick up a sign that was blown over by the wind. When he returns to the store, he is attacked by two robbers. One of them hits him multiple times in the head with his gun while the other one goes for the money. When the one robber finishes emptying the till, he kicks Andres a couple times in the stomach and back. The other robber follows with a kick to the face, knocking Andres out before the two run off. Later that night, the attack is on the news and security footage shows the attack. In the hospital, Andres' Mother sits by his bed while he is hooked up to many machines. In Spanish, she says the people responsible won't get away with what they did. She then makes an impassioned plea for someone to find those responsible and to not let her son die. In a motel room somewhere, a creature is watching the news. Its arm and hand are woged, and in response to the coverage of the attack, the creature drags its claws along the arm of the chair, rending the upholstery with rage. Juliette is at home looking at the email from "M" and trying to figure out who it could be from. Nick walks in the door, and Juliette tells him his medical reports were good. She then shows him the email from "M" and he reads it. She tells him the email came in a couple hours ago and asks who "M" is. Nick tells her it is his mother, but Juliette doesn't believe him at first because she thought she was dead. Nick says he thinks that she may be in trouble based on the email. Juliette asks how long he's known she was alive, and Nick tells her last year when she was in a coma and that Kelly also came to Juliette's hospital room. Nick tells her about Akira Kimura breaking in and attacking. Nick tells her he may have died if it wasn't for his mother. Juliette asks Nick who died in the accident if Kelly was still alive, and Nick says it was a friend of hers. Nick tells Juliette that his mom is also a Grimm. Juliette asks why she didn't stay, and Nick tells her, "She had to go because of some things she did here." He says the email means she is in trouble, but there is nothing he can do to help her. In Vienna, Adalind is getting an ultrasound. The doctor says that she can hear two heartbeats, but Adalind isn't having twins. The doctor tells Adalind it could have just been an echo and not to worry. As Adalind walks out of the building after her appointment, Sebastien takes a picture from his car across the street. Meisner comes out of the building soon after Adalind and goes up to Sebastien. Sebastien tells Meisner that he needs to get Adalind's medical records as soon as possible, but to be discreet. Back in Portland, the two guys that robbed Andres go to a small market and hold everyone up at gunpoint while they empty the register. Once they finish, they run out to get in their getaway vehicle. Before the driver can open his door, he is grabbed from behind and knocked to the ground where a creature slashes his throat with their claws. The other robber looks to see what happened and then tries to run, but he is chased down by the creature and gets his throat slashed as well. Franco shows Nick and Hank around the crime scene and tells them a neighbor heard the screams, so he called the cops and is waiting in Franco's car. Nick and Hank go talk to the neighbor, and he says the murders sounded like a dog attacking. After they finish talking to the neighbor, they go investigate the robber's car. They find both the robber's wallets and identify them as Eddie Otero and Alfredo Guzman. In the back seat, Nick discovers two masks, two guns, and a bag of money from robbing the mini market. Nick and Hank head to the market where David Florez is shouting and basically blaming the cops for what happened like he has done at multiple other scenes recently. Wu leads them into the store, and they head to the back to look at the security footage. They identify three potential witnesses and plan to bring them in to be asked questions once they can identify them. Juliette is on her computer at her house tracking the IP of the email Nick's mom sent to try to figure out where she is. A few seconds later the results show that the IP address came from , . At the precinct, Nick and Hank are talking with their first potential witness of the robbers. He said he didn't see what happened and didn't see any dogs. The second person brought in, Mrs. Garcia, tells them she didn't remember seeing anything, and she was hoping the neighborhood would be safer. The third person brought in said as soon as he left the store, he got on a bus to go home. He says the bus stop is a couple blocks from the store, and he didn't see anything that happened. Nick and Hank ask him if he knows about any dogs in the neighborhood, and the man says Ray Bolton does and that he heard Bolton fights his dogs on weekends. Nick arrives home, and Juliette excitedly runs up to him and tells him she tracked his mother's IP address and that it is in Slovenia. Nick says his mother is on her way to Greece alone. At the precinct, Hank tells Nick that the two dead robbers are known associates of Ray Bolton. They leave the precinct and head to Bolton's house. Bolton tells them his dogs didn't do anything, and Hank tells him they need to be swabbed just in case. He tries to not allow animal control to get his dogs, and Nick pushes Bolton back, which gets him to woge. Nick is unsure of what species Bolton is, but Bolton recognizes Nick as a Grimm. Unfazed, Bolton tries to attack Nick, but Nick throws him to the ground and arrests him. As Bolton is getting put into Nick and Hank's car, David Florez walks up saying it's about time Bolton was arrested, which angers Bolton. Monroe is exercising in his home when the phone rings. Rosalee comes into the room and answers it. A woman who called is looking for Monroe, and when Rosalee asks who's calling, the person tells Rosalee it's Monroe's mother. Rosalee tells Monroe that his mother is who called, and she asks him if she knows they are dating. Monroe says not yet and gets up to talk to his mom. Monroe's mom asks him who answered the phone, and he tells her Rosalee is his girlfriend, and his mom seems happy for him. She tells him he seems busy, so call her back when he can. At the precinct, Nick and Monroe are talking about what Bolton could be. Nick says he looked like a Hundjäger mixed with a Dämonfeuer. They walk into the interrogation room where Bolton is being held to talk to him. Hank asks him why he killed Guzman and Otero, and Bolton denies being involved. Nick says that Guzman testified against him, and Bolton says that case got thrown out. Bolton says he and his dogs didn't kill Guzman and Otero. Nick and Hank leave the room, and Wu comes up to them and says the DNA samples came back and Bolton's dogs weren't what attacked Guzman and Otero. Nick suggests that whatever Bolton is, he is capable of inflicting what happened to Guzman and Otero, and he wants to figure out what he is. Nick, Juliette, Monroe, Rosalee, and Hank are sitting around eating dinner passing around photos of the marks on Guzman and Otero's bodies to see if anyone has any idea of what could have done it. Juliette says no dog did it because usually when a dog, coyote, or wolf bite down, they tend to shake the victim, and there would be more tearing in the wounds. Monroe says it was definitely not a Blutbad because there is too much "general mangling." Rosalee asks Nick and Hank if they have an idea of what kind of Wesen they're dealing with. Nick says it was kind of part-Hundjäger, part-Dämonfeuer. Rosalee and Monroe say it sounds like a Höllentier. Rosalee asks how Bolton reacted to him, and when Nick says he wasn't afraid of him, she says it's definitely a Höllentier. A bus pulls up to a stop, and a woman followed by two men get off. The woman walks for awhile and turns around to see one of the men still behind her. She thinks he is following her, so she speeds up. The man then turns a corner, which relieves the woman. Suddenly, the other man who got off the bus when she did grabs her from behind. She fights to get him off and falls to the ground with him on top of her. Suddenly, the man is tackled off of her, and the woman runs. The man gets his throat slashed, and when the woman turns around, she sees the shadow of the attacker slashing the man's throat. Nick and Hank arrive to the scene of the latest attack and realize they have to let Bolton go because it was obviously not him who killed the latest victim as he was locked up. Hank says it looks like there is a vigilante around because all three victims were bad guys. Wu comes up and says Ms. Ramos is ready to talk, but she is shook up. Hank asks her if she knew the man who attacked her or if she'd seen him before, and she said no to both questions. She tells them what happened when she got off the bus and that El Cucuy is who killed the attacker. Later that night, Nick asks Juliette if she knows about El Cucuy, and she says it's like the bogeyman. Juliette tells him her grandma used it as a threat to get Juliette to behave as a kid. Nick tells her that he doesn't know if it is Wesen or not, and Juliette says there is someone who may know. The next morning, Juliette and Nick go to Pilar's house to ask her if she knows about El Cucuy. She tells them at one point in her childhood in Guadalajara the people in her neighborhood were being terrorized. She says one night she heard her neighbor calling El Cucuy's name after her husband was killed earlier in the day. She said she then started hearing other women doing the same thing, and within a couple days, the torn up bodies of the bad men ended up on the streets until none of them were left in the neighborhood. Nick asks her if she has seen El Cucuy, and she says no, but one of the woman on her street did. The woman described El Cucuy as having glowing yellow eyes, razor sharp teeth, foul breath, and the ability to hear the cries of women in sorrow. Nick and Juliette go to the trailer to try to find something about El Cucuy but are unable to find anything in any of the books. Juliette suggests that maybe El Cucuy isn't even a Wesen. David Florez is walking down the street when Ray Bolton and two other men pull up in a truck next to him. They all get out, and Bolton punches Florez in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Bolton tells him the neighborhood is his and not Florez's, and if he disrespects him again, he'll never be found. Bolton's goons punch and kick Florez a few more times before they all leave. Nick and Hank are talking with Captain Renard in his office after they identified the man who attacked Ms. Ramos and found he has no connections to Guzman or Otero. Renard asks them about Florez since he has been at all the recent crime scenes, and Hank gives Renard his file, telling him Florez was a Marine who did three tours in Afghanistan and was diagnosed with PTSD. Wu knocks on the door and tells him he has the footage from the bus, and Renard invites him in. They notice that another person also got off the bus and it was Mrs. Garcia, who they had interviewed after the mini market robbery. Renard says they need to talk to her again. At his house, David Florez quickly walks to his room with his mother trying to plead with him. Florez says he is upset that Bolton was let go. He grabs his Marine uniform and a knife and lay them both on his bed. Nick and Hank go to talk to Mrs. Garcia. She invites them in, but they say they'd like her to go to the precinct with them. She grabs her coat and they all leave. Renard's in his office on his laptop, and he opens up a file that shows Adalind's ultrasound. He then opens another file which shows Adalind leaving after her ultrasound appointment. Renard stares at the screen with a look of shock on his face. Nick, Hank, and Mrs. Garcia are on their way to the precinct. Nick gets a call from Wu saying that a call just came in from David Florez's mother, who was very upset. Wu guesses he is on his way to Bolton's house because Florez's mother said he was furious about Bolton being released. Nick says to meet them at Bolton's house. Before they get there, Florez walks up to Bolton's door in his Marine uniform and a knife. He starts pounding on the door and telling Bolton to open it. Bolton and his two goons are counting money. Bolton says Florez is going to attract the attention of the police, so he tells his goons to get everything out of the house while he deals with Florez. Bolton woges and then opens the door. He punches Florez in the face and Florez falls down the porch stairs. They start fighting, but Florez is no challenge for Bolton. Nick and Hank arrive and get out to break up the fight while Mrs. Garcia stays in the car. Nick and Hank tell Bolton to get back in the house, and they pick up Florez off the ground to bring him to the car. They then realize Mrs. Garcia is missing. Suddenly, they hear screams coming from inside Bolton's house. Nick runs into the house, gun drawn, and sees El Cucuy over Bolton's bloody body. El Cucuy then retracts, revealing that it is Mrs. Garcia. Nick is shocked that she is El Cucuy and Mrs. Garcia is shocked Nick is a Grimm. Nick and Hank take Mrs. Garcia down to the precinct to interrogate her. She plays innocent, saying they can't prove anything. She tells them they don't have much of a choice other than letting her go. Nick and Hank leave to go to Renard, who is watching the interrogation. He is in shock about how she is playing so innocent after what she has done. Mrs. Garcia sits in the room and starts hearing people calling her name. She woges one ear and her eyes and listens. Some time later, Mrs. Garcia is in Seattle walking under train tracks. A man runs by her and grabs her purse. She smiles, woges, and chases after him. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *El Cucuy *Höllentier *Schakal (seen in Grimm Diaries) *Hundjäger (seen in Grimm Diaries) *Handwerksburschen (seen in Grimm Diaries) *Faeteo fatalis (seen in Grimm Diaries) Non-Wesen Beings *La Llorona (seen in Grimm Diaries) Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashbacks). *Filming for the episode began on August 28, 2013. *Monroe's mother, Alice (Dee Wallace), is heard speaking to Monroe on the phone, but she is not credited. Continuity *The episode begins soon after were "One Night Stand " concluded, as Nick has come home from his case from the previous episode's ending. *Juliette is able to find out that Kelly Burkhardt sent Nick an email from , , and Nick realizes she is on her way to Greece. *Juliette also actively helps Nick look through the books for information in the trailer for the first time. Trivia * is the Spanish version of the bogeyman. *Mrs. Garcia's apartment number is 305, a reference to the episode number. *This is the first episode to feature a Spanish version of the opening quote. References fa:فصل3:_قسمت_5